battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yevata Industries
This is Yevata, a company which separated from ISR when it was on the verge of dying. It has become a successful company, selling military equipment and weapons to other nations, while also owning land with tourist attractions and sell civilian merchandise to help subsidize it's economy. It's army is small but professionally trained, so it would be a hard fight. Enrollment #Character Name #Reasons for joining #Ships you are bringing #Ships Contributing #Behavior around others? #'Optional' Do you like building creatively or off pictures? Rules There really are no rules, but to obey your superiors, and to fend for yourself. We do not get involved with war unless it concerns us. Allies and Enemies Allies- NAP- Trade alliances- Enemies- Tech Tech Research Design & Production Research Tech Available MAC's Lasers Heavy Lasers Advanced Rocketry Astroid Mining Optical Cloaking AI Advanced AI Nano-Tech Bio-technology Adv. Railguns Sublight Drives Anti-Gravity Nano-Tech Fabrication Advanced Metallurgy and Material Science Nanite Armor Reconstruction Electro-Lasers Energy Storage Advanced Warp Warp Detection Cybernetics Anti-matter Particle Beams Plasma Weaponry Warp Disruption Advanced Physiology CyberBio-Fusion Blink Stealth Materials Advanced Electronic Warfare Sentient AI Super Fast Warp Warp Sync Electrothermal-Chemical Technology Telepedoes Advanced Particle Beams Weapons Satellites Guided Munitions Advanced Missile Systems Advanced Targeting Systems Advanced Nuclear Technology Advanced Combat Gear Point Defense Weaponry FTL Communication Electro Magnetic Pulse Shield Neural Reprogramming Multi-spectral cloak Micro-tech architecture Solid State Particle Beam weapon Particle beam weapon deflector Macro scale sub-atomic manipulation and manufacturing (M&M) Nano technology architecture Advanced Nanotechnology fabrication Advanced CyberBio-Fusion Mass Macro-scale sub-atomic M&M Multi-Purpose Containment Field Transphasic torpedoes Other prometheus techs- trade from 8.28.2016(IRL) Psychic weaponry and brain modifications Advanced Bio-technology Advanced Cybernetics Transcendental AI General Purpose Magnetic Accelerator Weapon(GPMAW) Enhanced AEW Design & Production tech Anti-Gravity- Cheaper, More efficient Particle Weaponry- Cheaper Multi-Purpose Weaponry- Adv Railgun(Railgun)/Adv Particle Beam(Particle Beam), Cheaper Anti-Matter Reactors- Cheaper, Micro anti-matter catalyzed fusion reactor 'battery' Multi-Purpose Charge- Plasma/Explosive Cloak- more efficient Enhanced Cloak Further Enhanced Cloak(time and visibility) Armor Composites- Better effective thickness, more specialized composites, lighter composites, Instant ionization armor, enhanced superconductor electromagnets Advanced Electronic Warfare- Miniaturized suite, more efficient, cheaper Cyber Warfare- Cyber attack countermeasures, Cyber auto encryptors Energy Storage- More efficient, cheaper Plasma- Sword, High Frequency Sword, Plasma Arc Sword- Mono-edge blade Containment Field- Electro Magnetic, Plasma, Warp, Phase Field Modulator, Enhanced Containment Field Omni-directional inertial thruster Warp disruptors- cheaper Ranks This is similar to UMG, but there is a ranking system for superior officers, using numbers(1 is highest, 10 the lowest, and anything below reserved for punishment) (1) Rear Admiral(holdover from PCV) Adilen R Breshinsky- Frets over every detail, and emotionally unstable, but is a good tactician and strategist when needed. (NovaTopaz) (2) Mikhail Forge- Former leader of UMG (7) Wilhelm Kranz - Born in Lübeck, Germany and grew up wanting to be a sailor like his father. One day, he wishes to have a high position in Yevata. (Neutralartuen) Merchandise(military equipment available) Current value of currency: 1 YID= $1.7 USD Tanks Yevata standardized hull, tracked.jpeg|The new standardized hull for Yevata, this hull is designed for all tracked vehicles, having modularity over all else, with everything being able to be switched out, including tracks, armor, and turret Yevata main battle tank.jpeg|The Matilda class MBT is a new class of Yevata MBT, it's 170mm particle beam weapon and strong armor allowing it to face off against most other tanks and win. Yevata SPG.jpeg|The Object Class SPG for Yevata, it uses a 280mm howitzer for bombardment of enemy positions, and is made to keep up with the Matilda MBT and support it. Yevata TD.jpeg|The Leopard class TD for Yevata, it uses a 280mm particle beam weapon with heavy frontal armor to destroy enemy tanks and fortifications. Yevata standardized hull, hover.jpeg|Yevata's standardized hull for hover tanks, with the same modular system as the tracked hull. Yevata IFV.jpeg|Duster class IFV, uses twin 80mm particle stream weapons(they fire a burst stream rather than a single beam), machine guns, new light Yevata composite, and 2 Anti-tank guided missile launchers. Maltida class Hover MBT.jpeg|Matilda class Hover MBT Yevata APC.jpeg|Yevata APC(Name pending) Crawlers/Mechs Scorpion attack crawler.jpeg|The Scorpion class Attack Crawler is a mech designed specifically with attack in mind. It has a 200mm particle beam weapon on it's tail, and has very high mobility with flexible body and limbs. It also carries 4 60mm particle beam blasters and multiple small missile launchers, and a larger complement of missiles near the rear. It has thin composite armor plates over it's body, and has a bio-metal alloy for it's inter layers. It is run by a sentient AI, allowing it to operate independently of other forces. Arachnid class Defence crawler.jpeg|Arachnid class defence crawler. Aircraft SMF-500.jpeg|SMF-500, Capable of Mach 8 flight and a multitude of 60mm particle beams and 6 wing 105mm particle beam guns, as well as a 170mm swivel particle beam Yevata sub-light fighter.jpeg|SMF-1000 Sub-light fighter Weapons & Attachments Yevata pistol.jpeg|Yevata's pistol, a .50 cal particle beam weapon, with modular attachments which integrate smoothly with the gun Yevata battle rifle.jpeg|Yevata's battle rifle, with the same modular system as the pistol, it has a .60 cal particle beam and a holographic sight which displays a dot, along with information on the weapon(charge availible, overheat, rounds of particles, etc) Yevata Sniper Rifle.jpeg|Yevata sniper rifle, 1in caliber. Yevata grenade launcher.jpeg|GR-01 Plasma/Grenade Launcher Yevata rocket launcher.jpeg|R-01 Rocket/Missile Launcher Yevata Sniper Railgun.jpeg|SRR-01 Rail Sniper Civilian Merchandise Yevata car.jpeg|Yevata hover car, designed to be for the civilian market, it is fairly expensive, but it can be had with tires, allowing it to be cheap. Capable of 170mph. Shipyards You can order ships from how you describe them, or give some kind of info, and we'll try to make one for you to the best of our ability. Fleet Breshinsky's Fleet 'Aerospace' New navy's ship.jpeg|''Yevata'' Class Corvette Yevata Destroyer.png|''Delta Ruby'' class destroyer Stealth Cruiser.png|''Whitmore'' Class High-speed Support Cruiser YIS Celvoris.jpeg|''Celvoris'' Class Battlecruiser Yevata capital ship.jpeg|''Celavoran'' Class Super Battleship YIS Epsilon Celavoranis.jpeg|''Epsilon Celavoranis'' Class Super Battleship YIS Delta Epsilon Cilavoranic.jpeg|''Delta Epsilon Cilavoranic'' Class Armored Carrier Scorpio Class Aerospace Research Vessel.jpeg|''Scorpio'' Class Aerospace Research Vessel Anti-Matter collector station.jpeg|Yevata's Antimatter collector stations 'Surface' Research Vessel.jpeg|Maritime research vessel Aquila class Forge's Fleet IMG_3348.png| Redding Class LTS IMG_3356.png| Redding Class ESD IMG_77779.PNG| Hammerhead Class EBC Kranz's fleet (NOT FOR SALE) Military Ships Note: Due to the limited weaponry and huge numbers of Kranz's ships, they usually sail in huge "swarms". Yisfreedom.jpeg|The Freedom-class light cruiser. Pride of Kranz's fleet. Strong in the eyes of Kranz, weak in the eyes of Yevata. NComet.jpeg|The Comet–Class vessels are small and fast. Top speed is 196kn. The camouflage, a special color mixed and produced by Kranz himself is perfect for nighttime seas. Liberty.jpeg|The Liberty-Class littoral combat ship. Small, but heavily armed. It is not to be underestimated, for it can destroy ships much larger than itself. It is perfect for short ranged combat with other small ships. Aurora.jpeg|The Nightingale–Class Recon Vessels are a larger version of the Comet–Class, trading some speed for stability. They use the same camouflage as the Comet–Class. Kranz.jpeg|Aside from destroyers, The Kranz–Class vessels also serve as escort ships, defending larger warships or civilian ships. They usually travel in 4, 5 or 6. They are also cheap to produce. The lead ship, YIS Peter Kranz is named after Wilhelm's grandfather who fought in World War 2. Civilian/Transport ships Corvoda.jpeg|The Corvoda–class cruise ships transport passengers sailing to and from Yevata's beach resorts located on Corvoda. Every ship is lightly armed should it be attacked. Olympus.jpeg|The Olympus–Class ships are tough ships capable of transporting up to 9,000 tons of cargo. They are used by Yevata to transport huge orders. Every ship is lightly armed should it be attacked. Lubeck.jpeg|The YIS Lübeck is the only one of her kind. She serves as Kranz's personal yacht. Aside from entertainment, Wilhelm also uses this yacht to travel. It is usually e by 2 Kranz–Class Destroyers. Note that having a yacht doesn't make Wilhelm rich, it is only because he owns a shipyard that he could build a yacht. Smart, right? XD Landing Crafts/Amphibious Assault Ships Lci1.jpeg|The Yevata LCI Mk1 Landing crafts can transport 100 soldiers at 194.6kn. High speed allows for quick getaways in case beach defenses are firing rapidly on the vessels. Category:Corporations/PMCs